Redeviens TOI !
by Xenmin
Summary: Très court OS : Que se passe t-il si Emma fait ce que tout le monde attends d'elle?


Bonjour !

Pas de crainte...je n'ai pas lâché ma fic en cours et vous l'aurez mercredi mais comme j'ai eu cette idée entre deux qui m'empêcher un peu de me concentrer sur l'écriture de ma fic, je vous la livre.

Il s'agit d'un petit OS ce qui est plutôt rare chez moi sauf quand justement je suis dans l'écriture d'une fic longue ;)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le même style d'écriture.  
J'attends vos reviews afin de savoir si je continue à mettre les autres que j'écrit ou pas !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Emma avait fini par abdiquer, elle ne supportait plus son rôle de sauveuse qui, comme lui avait fait gentiment remarquer la Reine n'était qu'un titre mais sans vraiment de sens depuis la fin de la malédiction.

Henry était le seul à vouloir lui laisser ce titre mais sans vraiment vouloir lui donner de raisons valables alors elle le laissait faire pour ne pas le vexer.  
La dernière chose qu'elle avait fait de bien était de faire en sorte que son fils et la mère de celui-ci partage à nouveau du temps ensemble et pour cela elle avait remis en place la garde alternée de celui-ci de façon équitable entre elles deux.

Personne n'avait compris les véritables raisons de son changement chacun pensant simplement qu'elle avait enfin comprit et qu'elle s'était ralliée à ce qu'on attendait d'elle.  
Ainsi elle avait cessé de défendre Régina en permanence devant ses parents et le reste de la ville, n'intervenant que lorsque ceux-ci ne faisaient pas attention à la présence du jeune garçon.  
Dans le même temps elle avait cessé de vouloir faire évoluer la Reine vers une socialisation plus poussée, ne partageant plus avec elle que des moments discrets et rapide avec leur fils lorsque celle-ci le proposait ou que Henry le demandait.

Tout le monde avait l'air content de sa façon d'être alors elle ne luttait plus et laissait faire. Elle n'en était pas plus heureuse au contraire, elle se sentait inutile avec son simple rôle de shérif mais elle n'avait plus le courage et surtout elle ne savait même plus vraiment ce qu'elle voulait et qui pourrait réellement la rendre heureuse.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec ce changement, une personne ne comprenait pas car même si au début cela lui avait fait du bien, elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela s'installerait dans la longueur et maintenant que c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait ignorer que cela l'ennuyait. Au début elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle voyait que Emma n'était pas heureuse de la situation mais plus le temps passait et plus elle prenait conscience que le shérif lui manquait cruellement.

* * *

Emma était loin de s'en douter, toujours persuadée que tout le monde était ravi mais une personne ne l'était pas et elle avait décidé de comprendre, Régina ne pouvait plus laisser durer cette situation ainsi.  
Alors un soir ou Henry était chez son père elle décida qu'il était temps, elle avait une fois encore croisée la blonde dans la journée qui avait été très cordiale avec elle et qui ensuite était partie rendre un service à Whales avant de retourner dans son bureau, sans un mot de trop ou trop haut. Une fois son fils partit elle prit son téléphone et prétextant vouloir lui parler de l'enfant elle avait invité la blonde à la rejoindre chez elle.  
Le shérif ne se méfia pas, les deux femmes avaient pris l'habitude de se parler dès que l'une voyait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour leur fils.  
Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au manoir, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre puisque Régina lui avoua de suite qu'il n'y avait rien concernant leur fils mais qu'elle devait lui parler.

- Que puis-je pour vous dans ce cas ? Quelque chose vous a-t-il déplut, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui e vous a pas convenu ? Si c'est le cas dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour y remédier.

- La question pour une fois serait plutôt, qu'est-ce que moi je peux faire pour vous ?

- Pardon…mais rien du tout, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher …je ne comprends pas, il n'y a rien de spécial…

- Miss Sw…Emma, vous avez changé, vous êtes presque l'opposé de ce que vous étiez auparavant, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fous ou vous êtes entrée à la Mairie ou chez moi sans y avoir été invité pour me parler ou … m'accuser.

- Mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire voilà tout, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, vous faites votre boulot de Maire, il n'y a plus de menace sur la ville ou ses habitants ? Vous honorez notre « contrat » pour Henry alors pourquoi je viendrais vous ennuyer ?

- Parce que c'est ce que vous avez toujours fait, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de notre dernière joute verbale ou de la dernière fois où vous vous êtes opposée à moi. Vous avez l'air de n'être que l'ombre de vous-même, acceptant ce qu'on attend de vous sans rien dire.

- Je ne fais que suivre l'avis de tous, je ne suis que le shérif de cette ville, les choses ont changé et il n'y a plus rien d'autre que je puisse faire, c'est mon boulot de garder la paix dans notre ville maintenant.

- De là à accepter tout il y a une marge, vous ne me refusez plus rien en qui concerne Henry même si je passe au-delà de notre accord, vous ne répondez plus à mes accusations comme à l'instant

- J'accepte car Henry est heureux et que la situation lui va ainsi, vous avez du temps à rattraper et il en a envie, c'est l'essentiel. Quant à vous répondre il n'y en a pas d'utilité puisque vous avez raison.

- Emma… où est passée la sauveuse que vous étiez ?

- Il n'y a plus besoin d'une sauveuse puisque plus rien ni personne sauver, tout le monde est enfin content, en sécurité et en paix.

- Vous vous trompez, vous n'avez pas sauvé tout le monde…

- Comment ça ? Personne ne m'a fait part du moindre souci ou d'un problème quelconque pour l'un des habitants.

- Peut-être parce que cette personne n'intéresse personne, même plus vous…

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre, je ne pense pas que je serais passé à côté de quelque chose. Mais y aurait-il une personne qui a traversé la frontière ou dont on vous aurez fait part ? Quelqu'un est venu se plaindre ?

- Non, personne n'a disparu et personne n'est venu me voir.

- Mais alors qui est-ce ? Comment savez-vous que quelqu'un a un souci ?

- Emma, je le sais parce que …celle que tu n'as pas sauvé…c'est…moi !

- Vous ! mais vous aviez pourtant l'air soulagé que je cesse de vous importuner avec mon besoin de vous mêler un peu plus à notre population, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour vous permettre d'être avec Henry, de vous rendre votre place légitime de mère ainsi que celle de Maire de cette ville.

- Dites-moi le problème et je ferais ce que je peux pour y remédier si cela est dans mes cordes

- Le problème Emma c'est que…tu me manques, la vrai Emma me manque…

- Oh…je pensais pourtant vous avoir assez ennuyé et pire avec mes visites pour amener et venir chercher Henry et avec mes retards lors de ceux-ci…

- Non, ce qui me manque c'est l'ancienne Emma, celle que je me fais plaisir à appeler Miss Swann, juste pour la faire râler, celle qui venait osant me dire en face ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, celle qui cherchait à me faire sortir de ma coquille de Méchante Reine pour redevenir simplement Régina, celle qui me tient tête en permanence…

- J'ai juste cesser de me battre contre les personnes après tout chacun est libre d'être et de faire ce qu'il souhaite tant que cela reste légal. Et vous ne faites pas exception madame le Maire, je n'ai aucun droit de vous dire quoi faire où de vouloir vous changer, vous aviez raison et j'en ai conscience aujourd'hui voilà tout.

- Mais que faire alors si ce que je veux aujourd'hui c'est vous, celle que vous étiez, celle qui était la seule à oser me tenir tête ?

- Vous voulez qu'on se dispute à nouveau ?

Régina ne répondit pas, non elle ne voulait pas qu'elles se disputent, elle voulait juste retrouver Emma, retrouver cette femme qui se battait pour faire d'elle quelqu'un de meilleure, celle qui même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit, faisait battre son cœur de pierre comme personne ne l'avez fait auparavant. Elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas laisser penser à Emma que ce qu'elle voulait été de retrouver sa meilleure ennemie.

- Non je ne veux pas de nos disputes mais je vous veux vous !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Régina fit la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire. Elle referma sans y réfléchir la distance entre elles et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde quelques secondes puis se recula baissant légèrement les yeux.

- Là aussi vous allez simplement faire ce que j'attends de vous comme pour tout le monde, juste pour que je sois bien ?

- Non, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je vais faire quelque chose pour moi, pour que moi je sois bien, je suis désolée.

Elle vit la mairesse baisser la tête un peu plus encore alors elle passa deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle la regarde et cette fois ce fut à son tour de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la brune et à son grand soulagement celle-ci y répondit aussi vite avant de se reculer.

- Mais Emma pourquoi t'être excusée alors, je pensais que tu allais me …

- Quoi ? Te repousser, m'énerver…non, je me suis excusé parce que je viens d'être égoïste et je ne pense qu'à moi en ce moment et que cette fois je viens de faire l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de moi, je vais donc avoir une partie de la ville en colère ou gênée et il va donc y avoir à nouveau des problèmes.

- Oh, je vois, je suppose donc que je n'aurais que le souvenir de ce baiser pour mon cœur de pierre.

- Tu supposes…MAL !

Et elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau beaucoup moins chastement, laissant les émotions prendre le dessus, se perdant un moment dans leur étreinte, dans la découverte de l'autre qu'elles avaient tant attendu sans jamais oser y croire et Emma pu sentir le sourire de Régina contre ses lèvres. Lorsque l'air manqua à leurs poumons elles se séparèrent un peu restant front contre front.

- Emma j'ai retrouvé ma sauveuse, tu es et resteras à jamais la mienne, je ne veux plus jamais la voir partir.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je passerais ma vie à te sauver si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais Régina, ton cœur est tout sauf de pierre et je te le prouverais. 

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
